Ocean bonnie
Summary he's a bunny (shown in picture to the right) with 2 souls and that's about it- Story Him and his second soul (Inner) were found during the purges by Dogeku and the old gang (basically a bunch of noobs, guests and Dogeku himself, though Dogeta wasn't there yet) and just joined because why not- before joining the Meme Fighters (or the old version from season 1) he was being trained by ocean man, and ennard was there because e- also he has a iron man size of ocean mechs,including mini mechs,ocean zords,and the ocean mech neo but..what about before this? whats his story before episode one? well,not much is known about his past before he met dogeku,only bits and pieces. he was trained by ocean man with ennard for a few years and thats about all we known. Forms Ice Form (basically turns his ocean powers into ice powers) Salt Form (basically makes his ocean powers into salt water powers-) True Ocean Man (the form he unlocks once called ice cream or something similar, about 1/4 of the stone's powers in their base) Ocean Rage (basically the form activated when inner is taken, it's 1/2 of the stone's base) Reality (45% more powerful than the stones base,he has acsess to the powers of reality itself,it becomes twice as powerful when he has the reality stone) Project Ocean (basically if ocean bonnie's and project IV's base combined cuz they fused) Grape Project Ocean (if ocean bonnie's and project IV's grape form's base combined cuz they fused and took that form with them) Reality Break (if reality and ocean rage fused power levels and abilitys and multiplied the power x2) Reality Rage (his most strongest form pre-ui,as powerful as a SOUL (not to be confused with character souls) at base. his defense is also massive,barely taking damage from any hit. one downside,he has no thoughts,only instinct and rage. he does not care for things such as bad or good,old or young,powerful of weak,etc. the target he finds is most likely dead. however this is also on a time limit,about a hour or so.) UI (ui ocean bonnie is only achivable after ocean bonnie has a clear mind and his used up all of his ki. if he is given a large amount of ki,he can transform into ui.) Realitui (a combo of UI and the reality stone. it is more powerful then MUI, ALOT MORE POWERFUL. he can get into this the same as ui but the reality stone needs to be in his head) techniques ocean man weapons (basically ki weapons but with water in them. these include ocean man sword,sheild,knives,and more) ocean man beam (basically a kamahamaha but with water added to the ki. it also has a neat quirk that is that it does not need to be charged) reality hands (ocean bonnie can turn his hands purple to basically act as a weaker version of his reality form) form weapons (in his forms his weapons switch to that form like ice or reality. but some forms have special weapons) snowflake slash (to do this,ocean bonnie needs to swing his ice sword in a circle for a while and them fire it like a beam) salt axes (these salt axes are exclusive to,well,his salt form.) ultimate weapon (only used in UI. this is a combined version of all of his weapons) omega reality beam (ocean bonnie's strongest beam. because it is so strong it drains all of ocean bonnie's ki. after use this passes ocean bonnie out) the reality break (a move that shares the name of the form its exclusive to. this breaks a persons reality, making them see, hear, and feel things that arnt real, its just them. this happens for a few minutes, making them go insane, before they get erased and transported to another reality. it is so strong it drains all of ocean bonnie's ki. after use this passes ocean bonnie out.)